kitsuna ryuu sage
by Dragon Of The Dead
Summary: naruto is 18 and the genin are 12 and naruto was trained by sabitobi and was on a genin team with kurenai and itachi paring narukure
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

"Jutsus"

" **Demons/ Summons Speaking"**

'**Demons/ Summons Thinking'**

"human speaking"

'human thinking"

**Pairing:**

**Narukure**

**Chapter 1**

**In the Hokage office**

Teams 7,8,10 were in the office to get a mission when someone suddenly appeared in a flash of lightning He had blond hair with black strips in it he was wearing a black cloak that had a red dragon and a red 9 tailed fox on it. He had a Konoha headband on his right arm he looked to be 18 years old he had a sword on his left hip and was in a red sheath. He had blue with black.

Slit eyes his name is Naruto Kitsune Ryuu.

"Hello Sarutobi-sensei." said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto how was your training with the dragons and the Kitsunes go." Asked the third Hokage.

"The training went well sensei how is everything here." answered Naruto.

"That's good Naruto so what are you going to do know." asked Sarutobi.

"Well I was thinking of helping a genin team sensei." answered Naruto.

"So what team may I asked are you going to help." asked Sarutobi.

"Well I will have to see them and their skills." said Naruto.

"Well you're in luck the new genin are right behind you Naruto." said

Sarutobi Naruto looks behind him and at the teams.

"Well two teams might be as good as mine was when I was a genin." said Naruto.

"So you must be talking about my team because of me right." said Sasuke in a idiotic way.

"Hell no I mean the team next to you idiot." said Naruto.

"Why say they are better than me I'm a Uchiha." yelled Sasuke.

"I don't care if you're a Uchiha there is only one living Uchiha I like and you're not him." said Naruto.

"So Naruto you can only pick one team to help train so what one do you want." Ask Sarutobi.

"I will train team 8." Said Naruto.

"Is that ok with you Kurenai." Asked Sarutobi.

"Hai." Said Kurenai.

"What Kurenai-hime you're the sensei of team 8?" Naruto said shocked.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun I am." said Kurenai.

"Sweet this just got a hundred times better now." said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto when do you want to start training them Naruto-kun." asked Kurenai.

"How about now, hey Kurenai-hime are you thinking of teaching one of

them your crimson rose jutsu." Asked Naruto.

"Yea but not until they have more training" said Kurenai

"What are you talking about crimson rose jutsu there's no such thing" said

Sakura.

"Yea there is me and Kurenai-hime made some crimson rose jutsus when we where genin" answered Naruto.

"They are probably weak" said Sasuke

"Actually I saw them use a crimson rose jutsu before and it killed a whole

shit load of bandits" said Kakashi.

"Ok teams 8 meet me at training ground 8 in 5 minutes" Said Naruto.

"Hai" answered team 8.

**Lets go to training ground 8**

"ok let's start with introductions I'll go first I'm Naruto Kitsune Ryuu I like dragons, foxes, Kure-hime, music, meat I dislike people that think their better then everyone because of their name, people that hurt foxes, Madara Uchiha my hobbies are training, creating jutsus, hanging out with Kure-hime my dream is to become Hokage" said Naruto "ok I all ready know Kurenai so how about u go now" as he points to Kiba

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru I like dogs, hanging around with my friends and Akamaru, my family my dislikes are people that hurt dogs, cats my hobbies are hanging around with Akamaru, and training my dream is to be the head of the Inuzuka clan" Said Kiba

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga I like flower pressing, my sister Hanabi and my family I dislike the cage bird seal my hobbies are flower pressing and hanging out with my sister and friends my dream is to abolish the cage bird seal and reunite the branch and the main house together" said Hinata

"I'm Shino Aburame I like bugs my dislikes are people that hurt bugs my hobbies are learning about buds my dream is to be the head of the Aburame clan said Shino

Naruto then brings out 3 cards then said "ok first we are going to see what affinity you guys have if the card becomes damp you have a affinity of water if it cuts in have you have wind if it crumples up you have Lightning if it turns into dust up you have earth and if it burns you have fire" explained Naruto

"Ok Shino how about you go first" he said as he gave Shino the chakra card to him. As Shino pumped chakra into the card it turned to dust

"So you have an affinity for earth" said Naruto"Hinata your next" he said as he gave a new card to hinata. As she pumped chakra into the card it got damped

"So you have a water affinity Kiba your up" said Naruto as he handed a new card to Kiba. As Kiba pumped chakra into the card crumpled up

"Well Kiba you have a affinity I, used the most lighting" said Naruto

"Well know that I know what affinity I can start training Hinata the first jutsu I will teach you is a C-rank water jutsu called Suiton: Teppodama" He said as he did the jutsu as 5 bullets of water shot out of his mouth and hit a tree with the jutsu as it made contact it exploded and the tree had holes in it

"Here are the hand signs" Naruto said as he showed her the hand signs

"After you finish take a deep breath and just spit is out of your mouth" Naruto said as he left her to work on the jutsus

"Now Shino your jutsu is a C-rank jutsu earth jutsu called Doton: Doryuugan" Naruto said as he did the jutsu as a head of a dragon made of earth appear and as 5 bullets of mud shot out of the dragons mouth and hit a nearby tree and the bullets went right though the tree.

"Here are the hand signs for the jutsu" He then showed the hand signs to Shino then went to Kiba

"Kiba this is a C-rank lightning jutsu called Raiton: Raidenka" he said as he did the jutsus he then put his hand in front of him then suddenly 5 lightning bullets shot out of his hand

"Here are the hand signs after you do the hand signs then you put your hand out in front of and channel lightning chakra into your hand" said Naruto as he walked away

**Let's fallow Naruto **

"So Kurenai-hime how good do you think they will be" asked Naruto as he was sitting under a tree with Kurenai sitting next to him

"I think they might be ready for the Chuunin exams this year" Answered Kurenai

"They will be ready by the time I'm done with them" Said Naruto

"So Naruto-kun how did your training go" Asked Kurenai

"Well it went good the jutsus were kind of hard do use" answered Naruto

"So Kurenai how many missions have you guys done" asked Naruto

"Well they have done 50 d-rank missions" Answered Kurenai

"Wow that's it" said Naruto

**An hour later**

"Naruto-sensei we completed the jutsus" Said team 8

"Let's see them Shino you first" Said Naruto

"Doton: Doryuugan" Said Shino as a head of a dragon made of earth appear and as 9 bullets of mud shot out of the dragons mouth and hit a nearby tree and the bullets went right though the tree.

"Good job Shino I want you to try adding more chakra though" Said Naruto

"Hai" As he went though the hand signs "Doton: Doryuugan" Said Shino as a head of a dragon made of earth appear and as 15 bullets of mud shot out of the dragons mouth and hit a nearby tree and the bullets went right though the tree.

"Good job now take a bit of a rest now" Said Naruto "Hai Naruto-Sensei" Said Shino

"Hinata your next" said Naruto

"Hai" Hinata said as she went though the hand signs and said "Suiton: Teppodama" As she did the jutsu as 10 bullets of water shot out of her mouth and hit a tree with the jutsu as it made contact it exploded and the tree had holes in it

"Excellent job Hinata now take a bit of a rest now " Said Naruto

"Thanks Naruto-sensei" said Hinata as she went to sit by Shino.

"Kiba your next" Said Naruto

"Hai" Said Kiba as he went though the hand signs "Raiton: Raidenka" Said Kiba as he held his hand right in front of him as 10 lightning bullets shot out of his hand.

"Ok good job everyone now I will show you the next jutsu I will show you. Ok Hinata here is your jutsu Suiton: Kanketsuset it is another C-rank jutsu" Naruto then went through a series of hand signs and then said "Suiton: Kanketsuset" then a continues squirt of water out of his mouth and had it hit a nearby tree.

"Ok Shino here is your jutsu is another C-rank jutsu called Doton: Tensoku no jutsu now this is a jutsu used to capture an enemy when you don't want to be seen" said Naruto as he went through a series of hand sings and said "Doton: Tensoku no jutsu" then all of a sudden Shino felt as if his feet were binned together.

"Ok Kiba your jutsu is also a C-rank jutsu called Raiton: Raikyuu" Naruto said as he went through a series of hand signs and then said "Raiton: Raikyuu" as a ball of lightning form in his hand and threw it at a tree and the tree exploded.

**Let's skip to the end of team 8 training**

"Good job team now let's meet tomorrow at 8 am now dismissed" said Naruto as team 8 left "so Kurenai-chan want to go out tonight" Asked Naruto "Sure Naruto-kun" Said Kurenai

**Let's skip to the end of the date**

**LEMON WARNNING (Thanks drake the flame shinobi for writing this for me) **

"Well here we are" Said Naruto "Do you want to come inside Naruto-kun" Asked Kurenai "Sure" said Naruto as they walked in to Kurenai house "Kurenai-chan I have something to tell you" Said Naruto "what" Asked Kurenai "I want u now" Said Naruto "let's go in my room now then" Said Kurenai with a blush now on her face

Naruto starts walking inside the bedroom with Kurenai right behind him. When both of them get inside he starts to kiss her lips to her shock.

"That's easy for you to say that Naru-kun." Kurenai told him as he just starts taking her bandage dress off but his eyes never left her eyes. Naruto just moves his hands to her black bra and unhooks it as it falls to the ground.

He moves his mouth to start sucking on her right nipple causing Kurenai to moan out in pleasure. She starts to moan out louder as Naruto sucks and nips at her nipple harder.

"Sounds like you're enjoying this so far Kure-hime." He told her as he just moves his hand under her panties as he can feel her pussy becoming wet by the second. "You're getting so wet already." Naruto whispered into Kurenai ear as she feels herself getting wetter.

"You tease me way to much Naru-kun" She told him as he just smirks to her which he was going to enjoy teasing her even more. He moves to his knees as he starts to remove her panties but once they were removed he starts to suck on her clit. Kurenai was enjoying it way to much which she just looks down at Naruto sucking on her clit and pussy.

"You still taste great down here." Naruto just starts to lick around her pussy lips causing Kurenai to moan as she was getting to turn on by his teasing. Kurenai moves her hand to the back of his hand forcing him to lick inside her pussy. Naruto took the hint as he starts sucking inside her pussy as he moves two of his fingers inside.

Once Kurenai felt his fingers go inside her that was what causes her too finally cum on his face which she still couldn't believe that he was getting this good with her body. She sees Naruto licking his fingers clean which she knows he was going to put it inside her. Kurenai pulls Naruto put as she sits him on the bed.

She works her way down his body as she pulls down his pants and boxers. When she gets to her prize it was already hard as she licks the tip of his member. She starts to stroke the base as she licks down the side. Naruto starts to let out a moan as he keeps feeling her hot tongue on his member. She then starts to take him inside her mouth as her eyes lock on his. She never stops staring at his eyes which turn on Naruto more.

Kurenai lets his member out of her mouth as she takes one of his balls inside now as she just keeps staring at him. After few minute on each ball she moves back to taking his member inside her mouth. She can feel him getting ready to cum as she keeps sucking on his member harder. When he does finally cum she drinks it all down as she just looks at him.

Naruto moves her to the bed as he moves her legs out wide in order for him to fuck her hard. He moves his member to her nice and wet pussy. When he starts to put in she lets out a loud and long moan. He starts to thrust inside of her causing her to let out more moans of pleasure as she starts to become even wetter down there. Naruto loves hearing his girlfriend's moan out for him as he keeps his pace up.

He sucks to grab and suck on her tits as he moves deeper into her which she just loves this feeling that Naruto gives her. Sometimes she was wondering how he become so good at making her feels so good all over. But then again she realizes that she had showed him a lot of moves to use on her and that's where he must have learned to be good. After all he was a fast learn which she found out the best way she could.

She starts to feel him stop as she looks at him with a look that means one thing, if you stop then I'll kill you in a slow and painful way. When Naruto sees that he smirks and moves her on her belly as he starts to fuck her pussy harder. Kurenai could only moan as she feels the attacks on her pussy as she tries to look back at Naruto.

Naruto can feel his love tighten around his member as he knows she was going to cum again soon. He was right because after few more minutes of his thrusting he feels her cum going down his member causing him to cum inside her.

"How about we go another round my little Kure-hime?" He asked her but he sees her smirk to him but he was wondering why she was smirking hat like that to.

She moves on her hands and knees which she looks back her as she shakes her ass in his face. He was going to enjoy this but first he needs to get up. He gets to his feet then moves behind his lover which she just stares at him.

Naruto grabs her ass causing her to look at him harder. He slowly starts to go back into her pussy earning himself a long moan from his love. Kurenai starts to go back against him causing her to moan even louder as she feels him inside of her and deep.

Naruto starts to thrust harder into her but he starts to grab her breasts and play with them as he fucks her. He can start to feel her tighten up again but he realize she wasn't fully ready for another round because he can tell she is about to pass her.

He moves into her harder trying his best to make her cum fast because he knows even he is starting to get to his limit. But he starts to feel her walls tighten around his member harder causing both of them to cum again at the same time. "I love u Kure-hime" said Naruto "I love u to Naru-kun" said Kurenai before she passed out Naruto then pulled a blanket over both of them

**LEMON WARNNING done**

**The next morning**

"Good morning Kure-hime" Said Naruto "Good morning Naru-kun" Said Kurenai

"we should get ready for the day I guess" Said Naruto "I guess" Said Kurenai as they got dressed when they got to the kitchen Anko said "Well it looks like u guys had fun last night"

"Anko shut up" Said Naruto "Naruto-kun just let her go we know she won't" Said Kurenai

"yea your right plus we got to go train our team anyway" Said Naruto before he kisses her passionately "Yea your right" Said Kurenai after the end of breakfast they left

**Let's go to training ground 8**

"Ok first want u to run 20 laps around the training ground then I want 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, and 100 jumping jacks" Said Naruto "Hai" Said team 8 "So what are u going to teach them today Naru-kun" asked Kurenai "well I'm going to teach them some more jutsu if that's ok Kure-hime" Said Naruto "it's ok Naru-kun" said Kurenai

**After 20 minutes**

"Well it looks like their done" Said Naruto as he looked over at the team

"Ok team I will teach u some more jutsus" Said Naruto "Hai Naruto-sensei" Said team 8

"ok Hinata here's your jutsu it is a c-rank water jutsu called Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu " said Naruto as he created a water clone as he explained how to do the jutsu

"Kiba yours is a c-rank lightning jutsu called Kaminari Bunshin no Jutsu" said Naruto as he created a lightning clone and explained how to do the jutsu

"Shino yours is a c-rank earth jutsu called Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu" said Naruto as he created a earth clone and explained how to do the jutsu

"Now what I'm going to say is for all of u the Bunshin jutsus I just taught u will help a lot in your training because what the clone learns u learn except for physical training u have to do that on your own now I want u all to make 10 clones" said Naruto "hai" said team 8 then making 10 clones each

"Good now I will give u a scroll want you to full of jutsus I want u to learn then tomorrow we will start some missions" said Naruto as he gave the originals a scroll a sent them to work on the jutsus.

"So what ranks are those jutsu" Said Kurenai "They are all c-rank" Said Naruto "Oh ok how many jutsus are in the scrolls" Asked Kurenai

"Well there is 10 jutsus in each" Said Naruto "Oh ok we better go get the team and start some missions" Said Kurenai

"Yes ok team lets go" said Naruto "Hai" said team 8 "so how many jutsus did u complete" asked Naruto "I completed 5 Naruto-sensei" said Kiba "me to sensei" said Hinata and Shino

"Good job now after we finish a c-rank mission a will teach you a jutsu that I always use for your elements" said Naruto "Can u show them to us Naruto-sensei" asked Kiba

"Yes, Raiton: ookamitsume" Said Naruto as he went through some hand signs after he was done they heard wolves howling from his hand as they saw lightning in his hand form a claw as he ran as a bolder and it split in half "Well that's what all they do but for different element they are all SS-rank jutsu" Said Naruto "Wow" Said team 8 "Well lets go" Said Kurenai

**Let's go to the Hokage tower**

"Hey sensei we need a mission" Said Naruto "team 8 I'm going to send to help team 7 they had a missed ranked mission so I need you to help them." said the third Hokage

"What rank is it" Said Kurenai "a-rank" Said the third Hokage "WHAT" Yelled Kurenai

"Kurenai-hime calm down u know that we can handle it and if we need help we could always call Itachi and used our best combination jutsu" Said Naruto "Yea I guess" Said Kurenai "Ok team pack for at least 3 weeks and as soon as we get there I will teach u the jutsus that I promised You" "Hai" Said team 8

**Let's skip to Tazuna house**

Naruto knocks on the door "Hello is Tazuna here" Naruto asked when a woman opened the door "Yes come in" She said as she saw the Konoha headbands "Thank u" Said Kurenai "My name is Tsunami" Said the newly name tsunami

"Hello my name is Kurenai" Said Kurenai "My name is Naruto and this is Kiba, Hinata and Shino" Said Naruto. "Nice to meet u" Tsunami said as she let them in

"Hey you Kakashi what happened it looked like u got your ass beat" Said Naruto "Oh Shut up asshole" Said Kakashi "Whatever we are to help your team so go rest we will start training after dinner" Said Naruto

"Hai" Said team 8 "Ok dismiss" Said Naruto as the team left. "So who did u fight to make u look this bad" Asked Kurenai

"Zabuza Momochi" said Kakashi "Wow Zabuza did this" Said Naruto "Yea" Said Kakashi

"he won't do that now that I'm here" Said Naruto "Yea right" Said Sasuke "He wouldn't because he won't attack because he knows I will kill him" Said Naruto "whatever" Said Sasuke "Dinner" Said tsunami "Ok team u remember the jutsu I showed u before we left" Asked Naruto "Hai" Answered team 8

"Good after we eat I'm going to teach u the jutsu for your element but if u use this on a comrade without my permission I will make sure u will make sure you'll know the word pain even if I have to do it myself got it" Said Naruto in a serious voice "Hai" Answered team 8 "Good" Said Naruto

All of a sudden tsunami son Inari said "Why do u even try u are all going to die anyway" "INARI" Yelled Tsunami "What it true they are they live in their cozy village will we suffer" Said Inari "Kid u don't know suffering" Said Naruto "Yea like you do" Said Inari "I do have you ever seen someone who is like a aunt to u raped in killed right in front of you and you can't do anything to stop the teme who did it because he put up a dame barrier that took a lot of chakra to brake it I think not" Said Naruto as a single tear fell from his eye

"anyway are you guys done eating so we can start training" Asked Naruto "Hai" Said team 8 "Ok lets go" Said Naruto as

Out of no way Zabuza appeared I front of them and said "hold on a minute" Everyone but Naruto got in a taijutsu stances "What now Zabuza" Asked Naruto "Naruto-sama I here to warn you Gato just got 10 a-rank ninjas and 5 s-rank ninjas to kill the bridge builder" Said Zabuza well bowing to Naruto "

Dammit Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Said Naruto as he summoned a kitsune with 2 tails

"kanji I need u to go get weasel and tell him to come to the wave as fast as possible go" Said Naruto **"Hai"** Said kanji before he disappeared to get weasel

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"You need help Naruto" Said Itachi "Yea" Said Naruto "Itachi I will kill you" Screamed Sasuke as he ran at Itachi with a kunai in his hand to try to kill him

"Foolish little brother shut up I'm only here to help my old teammates" Said Itachi

"Itachi I don't think he ever got what you said when he was younger" Said Naruto

"Yea I guess your right" Said Itachi "Itachi I would like you to meet mine and Kure-hime's team Kiba, Hinata, and Shino" Said Naruto

"So you and Kurenai are still going at it uh" Asked Itachi

"Yea" said Kurenai with a blush on her face when Naruto puts his hand around her waist

"So how is sensei doing" Asked Itachi "Good she is still in ANBU" Said Naruto "Oh so when do we going to defeat those fools" Asked Itachi

"In 3 days" Answered Naruto "Ok so what are you going to train the genins here" Asked Itachi looking at the teams

"well I'm going to teach mine and Kurenai-hime's team the earth water and lightning form of one of my favorite jutsus" Answered Naruto "Are you sure

they're ready" Asked Itachi

"There more than ready" Answered Naruto "Ok you're their sensei" Said Itachi

"Ok team lets go" Said Naruto as he Kurenai and Itachi left "Thank u for supper Tsunami-san" said team 8 as they went after their sensei "Your welcome" Said Tsunami

**Lets fallow team 8**

"Ok team I want u to make 30 clones each" Said Naruto after they made the clones "ok

I want u to split up in three groups of 30 (they split so there's ten of each genin) then I want one group to go to Kure-hime and one group to say with me and one group to go with Itachi if that's ok with you Itachi" Said Naruto

"Sure" Said Itachi "Ok Kure-hime u will teach your group genjutsu Itachi u will have the group with the real Kiba, Hinata and Shino and work on their taijutsu and chakra control and I will teach them Ninjutsu" Said Naruto "Hai" said Kurenai and Itachi as they got there groups and left

"Ok" said Naruto as he looks at his group "Kagebunshi no jutsu" Said Naruto as two clones of him appears next to him in a puff of smoke "Ok I want the Hinata's to go with this clone" Said Naruto as he points the clone on his right as the clone ushered the Hinatas away to the one side of the training ground

"And the Shinos to go with this clone" Said Naruto as he points to the clone on his left as that clone ushered the Shinos away to the other said of the training ground

"Ok I want u guys to copy these hand sings" said Naruto as he went through nine hand signs and pushed lightning chakra into his hand and made it form into a claw "Raiton: ookamitsume" said Naruto and after 20 minutes his clones disappeared he calls over his group and has them all dispel after the all dispelled he went to see how Kurenai group was doing.

**Let's go to Kurenai group**

"All right I want u all to split into ten groups with 3 in each" Said Kurenai as they split up "Kagebunshi no jutsu" Said Kurenai as nine clones of her appear "Ok I want each group to go with one of my clones and they will teach u all a different genjutsu" Said Kurenai then the groups went with a clone leaving just one clone of Kiba, Hinata and Shino in front of her

"Ok the first genjutsu im going to teach u is a C-rank genjutsu that's called Jigoku Gouka" Said Kurenai. She then shows them the hand signs and explained how to use the genjutsu. And after 20 minutes all of here clones disappeared and had her group dispel she then saw Naruto walk towards her

"So Kure-hime how did your group do" Asked Naruto "They did good they all got everything my clones and I taught them" Answered Kurenai "So shall we go see how Itachi is doing" Asked Naruto "Sure" Said Kurenai Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist

**Let's go to Itachi's group**

"Ok I want u guys to split into three groups with ten in each" Said Itachi as they as they were told " Ok I the group with the real Kiba, Hinata and Shino it go to the training logs and kick them 100 times then punch them 100" Said Itachi as that group when to work.

"Ok I want group ten to go to the lake and start the water walking exercise" He said before sending that group to do the exercise.

"I want the u guys to find a tree and do the tree climbing exercise" Said Itachi as that group left after 20 minutes the group that was at the training logs came to Itachi and said they were done.

"Good job now u guys dispel" Said Itachi as the clones "now I want u to rest while the rest of your clones finished" said Itachi.

"So Itachi how are they doing" Asked Kurenai "Good one group is done with their training we are just waiting for a few minutes to finish then we are done" Said Itachi

"That's good" Said Naruto "So how was your group do?" Asked Itachi "Well it took the clones about 20 minutes to finish the jutsus" Answered Naruto. "My group took 20 minutes also" Said Kurenai "Holy shit that was fast" Said Itachi

"Yea" Said Naruto and Kurenai. "Ok team dispel your clones and let's go back" Said Itachi "Hai" Said team 8 as they dispelled there clones.

"You all did a good job" Said Naruto.

"Thanks sensei" Said team 8 as they went to Tarzana's house.

**At Tazuna's house**

"You all did a wonderful job." Said Kurenai as they walked in to Tazuna house

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei." Said team 8

"now I want all of u to go to bed we are going to train some more tomorrow" said Naruto "hai Naruto-sensei" said team 8 as they went to bed "team u guys should to" said kakashi as team 7 went to bed as well

"so how are we going to fight them" asked kakashi "well I know that if any get past us mine and kurenai's team will kill them" said Naruto "what if it's a A-rank ninja that gets past" asked kakashi

"they still will kill them they learned my versions of the chidori for lightning water and earth" said Naruto "wow" said kakashi "yea and they got it in 20 minutes" said Naruto "holy shit" said kakashi

"yea we should all get some rest for tomorrow" said Naruto "yea" said kakashi "where are u going naru-kun" asked kurenai as she saw Naruto walking towards the door

"well im going to sleep outside Kure-hime" said Naruto "no u aren't" said kurenai "fine said Naruto as he sighs

**The next day**

As they are eating "ok team after we are done eating I will give u 25 pound weights for your arms and legs then u are going to run 25 laps around the field then we work on some more chakra control exercises then some jutsus" said Naruto as he looked at his team

"ok sensei" said Kiba Hinata and Shino at the same time. "mined if my team joins your team" asked kakashi "sure" said kurenai as they finished

"ok team start running" said Naruto after he had them put weights on as they started running "well it looks like I have to make them run faster" said Naruto as he started running through a series of hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" as 3 5 tailed foxes appeared "I want u guys to chase after the genin and if one starts slowing down attack them but don't hurt them to bad" said Naruto the foxes then started to chase the genin 2 minutes they heard sakura scream "wow she's slower then shit they were going slow" said Naruto

**5 minutes later**

"Looks like mine and Kure-hime team is almost done and they have weights on man your teams slow the only one that's close to them is Sai" Said Naruto

"Yea I should work on their speed." Said Kakashi disappointed "Well it looks like our teams done Naru-kun." Said Kurenai.

"Yea good job team now rest while we wait for Kakashi's team." "Hai." said team 8.

**10 minutes later**

"Finally your guys are done." Said Naruto as team 7 finally finished 25 laps.

"Ok team I want you to do the tree climbing exercise" Said Naruto.

"Hai." Said team 8 "What does climbing trees have to with chakra control." Asked Sakura "Kakashi you took a c-rank mission and you didn't teach them the tree climbing exercise." Said Itachi. "Yea." said Kakashi.

"u should have never of let them leave with out training" said Naruto "yea ur right" said Kakashi

"We'll let you train them then ok team I want you to do the exercise 10 times then we will work on some more jutsus." Said Naruto. "Hai." Said team 8 as they started to run up and down their tree.

"So Kure-hime do you think we should see if they finally activated their second elemental charka." Asked Naruto.

"Yea I think we should." Said Kurenai as team 8 finished.

"ok team we are going to see if ur seconded elemental chakra is activated yet" said Naruto as he brings out 3 chakra card "as u know if the card becomes damp you have a affinity of water if it cuts in have you have wind if it crumples up you have Lightning if it turns into dust up you have earth and if it burns you have fire" explained Naruto as team 8 nods their heads and then

"Ok Kiba you're up first." Said Naruto as he gives Kiba a charka card as Kiba pushes chakra into the card it started on fire. "Ok Kiba has fire." Said Itachi.

Naruto then gave a card to Shino as Shino pushed chakra in the card it split in half. "Ok Shino has wind" Said Naruto as he gave the last card to Hinata She then pushed chakra into the card as it turned into dust "And Hinata has

earth." Said Kurenai.

"Kure-hime you should teach Hinata your crimson rose jutsus so they could do our old teams combination jutsu" Said Naruto.

"Yea that would be a good idea" Said Itachi "Ok let's do." Said Kurenai

"Ok Itachi u take Kiba and start working on fire jutsus Kure-hime u teach crimson rose jutsus to Hinata and ill teach Shino wind jutsus" said Naruto as they took their genin and went to train them

**Let's skip to the end of the training**

"Wow they did better then I thought they would" said itachi "it looks like they could be as good as we were as genin" said Naruto "yea" said kurenai as they walked back to the house

As they walked in the house Kakashi said "so tomorrows the day hue" "yea answered Naruto as they all sat at the table

"ok here is what we are going to do Kakashi u and the your genin team is going to go to the bridge and act like u don't know anything about this and me itachi and Kurenai and team 8 will hide in the trees and when they come we strike and to make sure that no one attacks tsunami and Inari I will leave 2 of my summons here then Kakashi u wait until u see our jutsus hit the ninjas and then attack and we will be right behind u" said Naruto In a serious voice

"Hai" Was the answer he got "Ok teams tomorrow you have to be ready to fight because there will be a lot of shinobis and bandits so if one gets past us you are to fight to kill the enemy" Said Naruto "Hai" said team 8, Sasuke and Sai "Wait we might have to kill a someone" Asked Sakura in a scared voice

"Yes we are shinobi and that's what we have to do and the higher the mission the higher chances you might die and have to kill someone" Said Kakashi

**End of chapter one **

**Don't forget to review**


	2. an poll

To all the readers of **Ryuu kitsune sage **decided to have Naruto have 2 more mates or girlfriends I have a poll on my account so u guys can pick who they are 


End file.
